barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies
'''Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movie '''is the 35th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids go to the movie theatre. This is my good friend "Mr. Boyd". Kristen will you please turn off the lights. Because it's so dark. BJ is living in the treehouse. And find some camera. Did BJ make a movie? Jeff is visiting the library and books about movies. Jeff signs out 6 books. He'll take the books and bring the back next week. Kristen is visit the playground. I bring leaves in the playground. Kim is visit the classroom and find hats Captain Pickles Saves the Day. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Jeff *Kristen *Stephen *Hannah *Kim *Danny (debut) *Robert *David (cameo) *Chip (cameo) *Perry (cameo) *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Mr. Boyd Songs Trivia *During "Today, We Can Say!", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids' vocal was taken from "Let's Play School". *Jeff wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a two hair-styles. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Try It You'll Like It!. And a long hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a long hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Oh, Brother... She's My Sister. And a short hair. *David wear the same clothes from Shawn and the Beanstalk. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. *Perry wear the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "A Parade of Bikes". * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Barney's Super Singing Circus". * This is the last episode written by Rebecca Self Snider. *At the end of the Barney doll with the toy camera. *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *This group (Kristen Kim and Robert) also appeared in Is Everybody Happy?, It's Time for Counting and Super Scrambler!. with Chip, Ashley, Curtis, Carlos and Danny. *This group (Jeff, Kristen and Kim) also appeared in ABC Animals. with Curtis. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in Easy, Breezy Day!. *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in E-I-E-I-O. *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Eat". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "All Mixed Up". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Good, Clean Fun". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Let's Build Together". *During "I Love You", Kristen, Hannah, Danny and Jeff are in Barney's right, while Kim, Stephen and Robert are on Barney's left. Locations #Playground #School Classroom #Treehouse #Playground #School Classroom #Treehouse #Playground Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation